ThexHeadxNurse
Bio ThexHeadxNurse is an rising live-streamer on Twitch. Known for his communication with his followers, and his obsession with "Cheesy Ramen". He is married with two children. His name is Josh. Pre-Twitch * Before becoming a Twitch Live Streamer, he was a founder and member of a sniping group known as Vane, or Sniping in Vane. He was specifically Vane_HM, the HM meaning Hit Marker, due to his extreme misfortune of getting "Hit Markers" often. Eventually he retired from the group, and moving to the Playstation 4, readopted his old username of ThexHeadxNurse. Twitch ThexHeadxNurse started streaming on Twitch during March of 2014. He streamed almost exclusively the game Outlast, specifically speed runs of it. As time went on he started streaming more and more games as they came out, all the while accumulating more and more followers. Around the point of 3,000 followers, he was partnered on Twitch. As of March 2015, he is estimated to have 25,000+ followers. His stream schedule normally starts at 9 PM EST every day, He ends it whenever he feels tired. YouTube At some point during his Twitch Streaming, he created the YouTube TheHeadxNurse, where he occasionally posts highlights of his live streams, and fan created videos. Nursefam At one point in his streaming, a follower to his channel commented "Follow to become a part of the NurseFam HYPE". Having no particular name for his group of followers besides "Patients", he decided to put that term to use. When creating a Crew in Grand Theft Auto V, He used Nursefam as the name. Moderators * Huffman880 * Goobleck * Meghan2007 * HyperNetwork * Moobot (chatbot) * Nightbot (chatbot) * Wizebot (chatbot) * Wyteb97 * Brokenhelix25 * LuvWalkingDead * Wwecexus * ArmedAssassin * Gobluela99 * Arkanun20 * Shoezzz * ShotgunShell * Ssr07 Phrases * "I'm gone like a fart in a high breeze" (when escaping a potentially bad situation) * "Do Who-what?" * "Cheesy Ramen is Love, Cheesy Ramen is Life" * "LETS GO" (When beating something difficult or in an amazing manner) * "You're killing me man" (Whenever somebody donates a large sum, or repeatedly) * "_____ Thanks for the follow man, we really appreciate it" * "______! Thank you ______ for the sub man, can we get some Thumbs in chat for _____" * "________..... ________ with the $___ donation thank you man, lets get some love for _____" * "Shaddup *Laughs*" * "Scrub" (Used in good fun to casually insult friends) * "What do you guys think? Should I do this?" (When making an important decision in a game) * "Bolagna is great" (Whenever somebody misspells Bologna in chat, Pronounced bowl-ah-g-nah) * "I don't know what your talking about" (Whenever somebody notices him doing something/failing) * "NO LEAVE ME ALONE YA D*** *Laughs*" (Whenever surprise attacked or "bullied" in a game) * "I can't do that man I'm sorry" (Whenever someone in chat asks him to do something ridiculous) * "Shoutout to _______" (When Asked for a shoutout) * "Yes yes-No no no ahhhhhh" (When almost beating something and failing) * "Yep, you got me. Can't pull one over on you." (When a "Troll" insults him in chat) * "That's ______ fight/ That's between you and______, I'll stay out of it" (When a moderator is insulted) * "What happened?" (Noticing something in chat) * "Did I miss a comment Huffman? *Scrolls and answers comment" (When missing a comment and told so) * "Ode Herro" (When somebody in chat says it) * "Alright guys, Peace, and chicken grease. Ah Dueces" (When Ending the stream) Name Origin ThexHeadxNurse's name comes from a joke he learned as a kid. "What do you call a Nurse with dirty knees? The Head Nurse." he thought it was funny and the name stuck. Websites and Contacts Twitch.tv/ThexHeadxNurse Youtube.com/TheHeadxNurse @ThexHeadxNurse (on Twitter)